In a segmental electric motor, a main winding and a secondary winding are wound separately, and then the main winding and the secondary winding are connected together by means of a wiring board. A 4-pole electric motor generally has 12 wire outlet heads which are connected by means of a circular wiring board, such that many splices are resulted in and a probability of causing pseudo welding is increased, thus greatly affecting the welding quality. Meanwhile, the wiring board has a large area, which increases the cost, and furthermore, the large area thereof has a bad influence on flowing of air, which causes a temperature rise of the electric motor and affects a performance of the electric motor.